Lucian Branch
The Lucian Branch is one of the five Cahill branches. Lucians are experts at secrecy, sabotage, poison weapons, leadership, and lying. 'History' Luke Cahill was the founder of this branch. Many people have blamed him for starting the fatal fire that killed Gideon Cahill, as he had felt, as the oldest, he had not been given a fair share of clues. Evidence of starting the fire was in his diary and given to Jane, his favorite sister, but there is not enough proof to confirm it was him who started the fire. It was, in fact, Damien Vesper who started the fire. In ''The Maze of Bones'', Lucian Natalie Kabra mentioned to Alistair Oh that there was a fight between the Ekaterina and the Lucians. She said, "It didn't go very well for your branch (Ekaterina), now did it?" This refers to the Tunguska explosion of 1908. ]] 'Crest' The Lucian crest has changed over the years, but the central image has stayed the same; a double-headed snake. The Lucian Crest (pictured to the left), is a red shield. On top of the red field is a white, double-headed snake (one head on either side of the snake) coiled in a special pattern around a medieval-looking sword. Both heads of the snake are bared and show fangs and a slithery tongue. As with all of the Cahill family crests, there is a scroll at the bottom of the crest that reads "LUCIAN". The simpler Lucian crest (shown to the right) consists of the same shield pattern, losing the scroll, and the snake is reduced to one snake-head. Mascot The Lucian mascot is a white, double-headed snake wrapped in a slightly complicated pattern around a medieval sword. The heads are located at each end of the snake, where they bare their fangs and tongues and appear to be hissing. The snake represents stealth and sneak attacks (the element of surprise) , just like the Lucians favor. The two heads represent that even when you think they aren't looking, Lucians will always know that you're there, and they will always be willing to fight to earn a clue, money, some other object of importance, or just simply to kill you due to a grudge. The sword represents the ruthlessness that the Lucians have the reputation for. 'Characteristics' The Lucians are known for their leadership skills, love for poisons, and the endless amount of wealth. They can earn billions of dollars using a simple strategy in one day. Lucians use a special algorithmic code to communicate that is known only to them. This code may be one of the codes in the Agent Handbook. The Lucians even created the Enigma Code during World War II. The Lucians are some of the greatest spies and leaders the world has ever known. They are generally feared as they are known to be ruthless.The Lucians have come the closest to finding all 39 Clues. The Lucians now dominate the world as presidents, kings, world leaders etc. Lucians tend to try to keep their fear of the Madrigals a secret, though. If you are a Lucian and you drink the serum, it is seen (Isabel Kabra) that it makes you extremely ruthless, and will make you almost heartless. 'Members of the Lucian Branch' Founder *Luke Cahill Branch Leaders *Vikram Kabra (presumably) *Isabel Kabra (ex-leader, deceased) *Vladimir Radov (deceased) *Natalie Kabra (deceased, but possibly before death) *Ian Kabra (possibly) Historical Lucians *Benjamin Franklin *Ching Shih *Gustave Eiffel *Sidney George Reilly *Anastasia Romanov *William Stoughton *Napoleon Bonaparte *Catherine the Great *Theodore Roosevelt *Isaac Newton *Queen Victoria *Winston Churchill *Barack Obama *Gavrilo Princip *Grand Duke Konstantin Pavlovich *Aaron Burr *Marie Antoinette Lucians in The 39 Clues *Ian Kabra *Natalie Kabra *Irina Spasky *Isabel Kabra *Vikram Kabra *Nataliya Ruslanova Radova *Chrissy Collins *Andras Gergely *Alana Flores *Vladimir Radov *Winthrop Cahill *Clyde Silverman (mentioned) 'Strongholds' The Lucians have strongholds in: *Tower of London, United Kingdom *Bletchley Park, United Kingdom *Institute for International Diplomacy, Passy, Paris, France *Palace of Versailles, Paris, France *Paris Catacombs, Paris, France *Eiffel Tower, France *Moscow Kremlin, Moscow, Russia *Yekaterinburg, Russia *Salem, Massachusetts, United States *Fort Knox, Kentucky, United States *Wall Street, New York City, New York, United States *Hungarian Parliament, Hungary *Area 51, Nevada, United States *Kabra Mansion, United Kingdom 'Talents' *Espionage *Strategy *Leadership 'Tools' *Poison *The Shark *Bulletproof Limousines *Spying/Spycraft Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Organizations Category:Lucian